Scarlet Mist
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: "I am what I am today because of the choices I made yesterday."


**Hello! I am here today to bring you another oneshot! Yay! I am basing these next couple of oneshots that I'll be posting off of quotes that I've found on the internet. I do not own Warriors.**

**This quote, by Unknown, is:**

_"I am what I am today because of the choices I made yesterday."_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Who are you?" The small apprentice, probably not more than seven moons old, watched me with fear filled eyes. He kit fur was finally gone from behind his ears, and he was getting to be able to train to be a warrior. The greatest time in your life, or else... it should be the greatest time in your life. It defiantly wasn't his.

I didn't want to answer him. It was none of his business, who I was. Well, maybe it was his business. I brought him into this. It's all my fault that he's asking me this. It's my fault that he's watching me with those fear filled eyes.

I could feel the fear, shock, and slight anger, all of his emotion pulsing off of him like waves. His heartbeat, quick and powerful with youth, filled my ears and drowned out almost all sounds. Blood filled my nostrils as I watched him. My claws sunk into his flesh a little farther, causing him to squeak in pain. Oh, how I wished that I didn't always have to feel my claws sink into cats' fur, ripping through their flesh and making the blood of the innocent cat spill out onto my paws. But that couldn't be helped now.

"I..." I honestly didn't know what to tell him. Usually, saying my name to the cat was the easy part. But, seeing this fear filled apprentice, I couldn't help but feel something well up in my throat and make it harder to talk. "I am... Your worst nightmare." No, he couldn't know. I couldn't bring him more pain than he was already in... It just didn't seem right. Why didn't it seem right anymore?

"Please..." The apprentice whimpered, squirming underneath my claws. My claws were already stained scarlet with his blood. If... if I let him go... No, I couldn't do that. Then they'd know. He'd tell them all, and then... That would ruin everything. I couldn't do that. I had to... I had to _end_ this.

Sighing quietly, I squinted my eyes at the apprentice. What did he say that his name was? Oh, back when I first pinned him down... He said that his name was... Owlpaw. Yeah, that's who he was. Owlpaw. Never getting to be a warrior... I guess I could do one thing for him. Make him a warrior?

"From this day forward..." I skipped ahead into the ceremony, not having enough time to do the entire ceremony. "You shall be known as..." Owlpaw's eyes widened, knowing the ritual. His heart rate grew faster, and he started breathing quicker. I couldn't tell, though, if he was more scared or excited... "Owlspirit."

"Now, young warrior," I whispered in his ear, my face whiskers away from his face. His eyes widened. "Rest, and join your ancestors." I let my claws sink into his fur, slowly at first but then reminded myself not to let him suffer. Owlspirit didn't scream anymore, he only held his whimpers of pain. While he was still here, I whispered, "StarClan is waiting..." And then my claws ripped into his heart, stilling his chest and ripping his heart. With one last sigh, Owlspirit closed his eyes and laid down his head for one last time...

* * *

"Scarletmist, great job!" I turned my head, seeing a flame colored tomcat racing over towards me. My heart skipped a beat.

"T-thanks Scorchwhisker," I meowed, turning my gaze away from his bright blue eyes. Oh, how I could just stare into those eyes of his and feel lost within them... Wait, what am I thinking? I picked up the dead robin that I had just caught; the whole reason Scorchwhisker congratulated me.

"You know," Scorchwhisker meowed, padding _really_ close to me. My fur heated up, and I focused my eyes on the ground. I couldn't let him know how much I adored him. I couldn't let him know how much he meaned to me... How much I wanted him...

"You and me, we're very alike," Scorchwhisker whispered, licking his lips. "I could really use some help from you," he continued, putting his tail underneath my chin. Using his tail, he raised my head so I _had_ to look into his eyes. StarClan, he had such pretty eyes. The brightest blue I had ever seen, nothing compared to my dark bark brown eyes.

"What... do you need me to do?" I asked, staring into his eyes and wanting this moment to last forever. "I'll do anything for you..."

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise..." I replied, not really thinking at all. I didn't care; I would do anything for him. Just to be able to _have_ him as mine.

"I need a favor done..." Scorchwhisker's eyes bore into mine, and I nodded. I would do _anything_. But... I wasn't expecting the answer that he gave me. No, I would never have said yes if I knew what he wanted me to do.

* * *

"Why..." _How could I let him... make me _do_ this?_ No, it was partly his fault, but it was mostly mine. I could've backed down. But... I wanted his love, and I wanted my life. I was afraid that he would kill _me_ if I didn't... kill _for_ him.

Looking down at the unmoving lump of white fur, I sighed. Snowtail had never done anything to me, yet here she was, under my claws. My scarlet claws. Scarletmist, such an ironic name. Quiet as the mist, and I leave everything scarlet...

"Good job," Scorchwhisker meowed. This time, my heart didn't skip a beat. This time, I think some of it died. His voice sounded so different in my ears. It sounded deathly, it sounded murderous. It must've sounded the same to everyone else, though, or else they didn't notice at all.

I hung my head, staring at the blood drying on my paws. How could I live with myself? I would have to find a way to, since... I would probably be killing more for him. Scorchwhisker would probably take control of my life, now. He knew that I had killed a cat, so he could say that to the entire clan. I would be banished, or worse, _killed_.

"Now, get out of here. Clean your paws, and I'll take your scent off of Snowtail," Scorchwhisker commanded. I nodded, unable to say anything to him. He was going to ruin my life, I could just tell. Right now, I felt like crying. Most killers must feel this way, though, if they've been forced to kill? At least for the first time.

* * *

"It's time to join StarClan," I whispered to the scared tabby striped tomcat. He was a fighter. I had many cuts right now, and was just thinking of a way that I would be able to tell my clan what happened without saying _I killed a clan mate today!_

"Scarletmist, why?" Thornbreeze, the tabby, hissed at me. My claws sank further into his flesh, tearing at it. He yowled in pain.

"I like it," I answered with a lie. _I'm sorry, Thornbreeze. _

Lowering my head to his neck, I bit down as hard as I could. His eyes glazed over and stared sightlessly at the sky. My heart snapped again. I couldn't take much more of this... Or... I didn't _think_ I could. What I would find later is that I would start to... _enjoy_ this. This... _killing_.

* * *

"Scarletmist, please!" Pleading didn't work on me. No, if Gorsewing had tried this a few moons ago, it might've, but it didn't anymore. I still hated the killing, but the torture... Something in the back of my mind loved it more than anything. I sank my claws into his skin, just ripping at the skin. Skin wounds were sometimes the worst when it came to pain, since bad wounds would soon take all the pain away...

"Gorsewing, calm yourself," I murmured, a fake grin growing across my face. Yes, I liked it, but it still couldn't make me smile. Yet. "You're not getting out of this, Gorsewing. You might get out of every battle alive- sometimes _unscratched_- but not here. No..." I lowered my head, right next to his face. "Not here."

I felt like I was going to cry. I could feel Scorchwhisker watching me from the bushes, watching my every move. I wanted to cry, and to let Gorsewing go. He was always so sweet and kind to everyone, even to me. I just couldn't... but I would anyway. Maybe if it killed me to do this, it would all be over and I could join the Dark Forest in peace. Maybe.

"Why is Scorchwhisker making you do this?" Gorsewing whispered, catching me completely off guard. How did he guess? How did he _know?_ I never told anyone!

"Take my life," Gorsewing whispered. "But know this. StarClan always gives second chances. This..." His eyes met mine. "Will be your, what, _sixth_ chance?" He coughed, choking on a little bit of his own blood. "Scarletmist, you're not... going to... be able... to join..." His head lay still, though I knew what he was going to say next. _StarClan._

* * *

"What are you _doing?_" Scorchwhisker hissed, swiping his claws at me. I grinned, a full, wide grin. I had killed so many cats, and somehow my clan had never figured out that it was me. I had killed so many...

"I'm doing what I've _been_ doing," I hissed back. Anger fueled my paw steps as I ran at him and swiped my claws across his flank, drawing blood that feel like scarlet rain to the ground.

"This is _not_ what I wanted you to do!" Scorchwhisker spat, crouching down to leap at me. Oh no, it wasn't what he wanted. No, it was what _I_ wanted this time. And he would be the one to pay the price of what _I_ want...

Letting him leap at me, I rolled with his body until _I _was on top of him, with my claws digging deeply into his shoulders.

"Listen up, and listen well," I growled, shoving my muzzle in his face. "I am _sick and tired_ of listening to you! You do _not_ own me, Scorchwhisker. I am _not_ your mate, your _plaything_, or your servant! And I will _not_ kill anymore cats for you!"

It felt good to say those words, each of them having meaning. Yep, I was never his mate. No, I wasn't going to be his plaything of a servant anymore. And no, I wasn't going to kill for _him_ anymore. No, it would be _me_ who I was killing for. I missed the feeling of skin ripping, blood flowing, the _stench_ of it as my enemies fell at my paws, lifeless.

"Get off of me," Scorchwhisker hissed, attempting to bite at my face. But no, he couldn't move enough to do that.

"You're going to pay, Scorchwhisker," I whispered, wicked humor in my eyes. Lowering my head, I sank my teeth into his shoulder. Blood spewed from the wound, filling my mouth with its metallic taste. A taste that I had been missing for a while, now.

"No." Fear clouded his eyes, like he was only a little apprentice. "No, no, no, no, no!" He squirmed and clawed, thrashing his legs. Still unable to be free, he jerked his body back and forth. I wasn't letting go.

"Yes," I whispered, shivering at the sound of my _own_ voice. Sinking my claws into his chest, I could feel his heart beating. Not for much longer. "Say hi to the Dark Forest for me. I'll be joining you there, someday."

His eyes grew wide, and Scorchwhisker made a last gurgling sound as his throat filled with blood and his eyes grew distant. Spitting, I dropped his body which fell to the ground like deadweight. Grasping his scruff in my jaws, I dragged him a couple of tail lengths over to where the big river cut through out territory. Dropping him at my paws, I smiled.

"Good bye, Scorchwhisker," I meowed, surprised at how steady my voice sounded. Taking one paw, I pushed him towards the edge of the river. It dropped sharply and would easily take his body far, far away. "Good bye, my love." My heart still had the slightest of feelings for him. I hated those feelings.

Pushing his limp corpse over the edge, I felt myself become freed from this terrible weight. I grinned, hoping that StarClan would approve of what I just did.

"I..." I found myself saying. "I am Scarletmist." My head turned towards the sky as I let out a yowl, "I am Scarletmist!" My eyes gleamed. "StarClan, you shall rue the day that you allowed any of this to happen!" Tears streamed from my eyes. "Now that I've started..." I sighed. "I just can't stop."

* * *

I looked at the body of Owlspirit, fresh, cold, lifeless. His scent was still there, muted by the scent of blood and the scent of death. I licked at my paws, savoring the taste in my mouth. It was wrong, I know, but I... _I_ was wrong. I was a monster, and I didn't deserve life. But I still had my life. Apparently, I was still important because StarClan hadn't killed me off just yet.

"I can tell you who I am now, Owlspirit," I whispered, a single tear falling from each of my eyes. "I am what I am today because of the choices I made yesterday." Yesterday was my forever ago. And tomorrow, who _knows_ who I'll be?

* * *

**Well... That was different. Tell me what you liked, tell me anything I could fix, give me some CC, anything! And expect more oneshots, not always as gruesome as this, though. I don't think I described the killings well enough for it to be "M" rated... I could do that, sometime, but not with this oneshot.**

**Please review. **


End file.
